earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 2
Characters * Jack-In-The-Box * Toyboy * Toyman * Cat Grant Location * Metropolis, DE * March 1st 2017, 1500 Local Time VOX Archive * Cat Grant: breathing, rapid footsteps, clatter against locked door, frustrated gasp, whack, whack, whimper Please... Anyone? * Toyboy: footsteps distant: Mother? Can you hear me? Am I getting close? * Cat Grant: panting Oh, God... He's... He's still here... * Jack-In-The-Box: opens Can I help you? * Cat Grant: sigh Oh, thank God, shuffling fina- Ah! rapid footsteps * Jack-In-The-Box: rapid footsteps, grapple Not so fast there, pretty... * Cat Grant: scream, struggle, footsteps, dragged footsteps Let me go! Let me go! * Toyboy: footsteps distant: Mother? Is that you? * Jack-In-The-Box: Down here, Toyboy! I have her down here! * Cat Grant: No! struggle You! struggle Don't! struggle, footsteps, whack, pang, bone breaking, pained scream * Jack-In-The-Box: laughter Careful, we don't want you to hurt yourself... footsteps After all, hurting you is my job! * Cat Grant: footsteps No... breathing, footsteps No... breathing, footsteps You won't get away with this... breathing, footsteps You know who I am? I'm... I'm Cat Grant. I know lots of reporters. breathing, footsteps I am a reporter... breathing, footsteps No way you walk away from killing a journalist. breathing, footsteps * Jack-In-The-Box: footsteps Kill you? We're not going to kill you... chuckle, footsteps, dragged footsteps That would destroy little Anton... He's been so desperate to have a mother. You know, that's all he wants, really. He just wants to be loved. * Cat Grant: grunt, struggle, footsteps, dragging footsteps No... I won't... I won't love a monster... * Toyboy: clap, clap Ah, Jack, wonderful! You found Mother! I am very happy... Now we can finish our tea time... Why did you run away during tea time, Mother? Was the tea not to your liking? * Cat Grant: grunt, struggle, footsteps, dragging footsteps You can choke on your tea, you freak! * Toyboy: gasp Oh dear me... That wasn't very nice. * Jack-In-The-Box: footsteps, dragged footsteps Don't worry about it, Anton... I'll take care of her. You go on now. * Toyboy: footsteps Very well... I look forward to dinner, mother. * Jack-In-The-Box: footsteps, dragged footsteps, door opens, clatter, pained gasp You should have drank the tea, Miss Grant. door closes, sigh, footsteps It would have made the procedure much less painful. * Cat Grant: scoff panting: What are you talking about? * Jack-In-The-Box: Anton was only trying to help. door closing, locking mechanism engaged Anton wants what is best for you. * Cat Grant: loudly: What the hell are you talking about? What procedure? * Jack-In-The-Box: Anton wants what is best for you. * Cat Grant: If that were true, he'd let me go... No way this is best for me... Look at my hand! You did this! * Jack-In-The-Box: Technically, this was your own doing... but no matter. We shall rectify that matter soon enough. * Cat Grant: Just let me go... Please! * Toyman: opens, footsteps Ah, Jack... Excellent to see you keeping our guest company. * Cat Grant: gasp No way! It... it can't be... you... You're Winslow Schott. * Toyman: footsteps In the flesh. * Cat Grant: Impossible... I covered that story! You're dead! You killed yourself... and... and... what's his name? Jackson Nimball? Yes! You blew you and him up in some murder/suicide explosion right in front of Superman! pause Didn't you? * Toyman: chuckle I don't know, Jack... Does that sound right to you? * Cat Grant: gasp Wait, you're... You're Nimball? You two were... You two have been in cahoots all this time? It was some ruse?! * Toyman: chuckle Oh-ho-ho-no... If only it were that simple, Miss Grant... No, Jack and I have a long and troubled history, I'm afraid. Much like you and I do... * Cat Grant: What? We... We don't have any history... Not if you're the real Schott... No way... No, I never met you! * Toyman: chuckle No... We haven't. Not personally, no... but you scarred my son. That is an offense that cannot be overlooked. * Cat Grant: scoff You cannot be serious! He kidnapped me! * Toyman: chuckle Yes, yes, he did. Boys will be boys, eh? chuckle Yes, well be that as it may be... Jack, bring her to the workshop. * Jack-In-The-Box: Right, away, Mr. Schott... mechanism disengaged, metal door opening, footsteps Come now, Miss Grant... scream Trivia and Notes * Debut of Jack-In-The-Box, Anton Schott, and Cat Grant. * Story continues from VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Jack-In-The-Box/Appearances Category:Anton Schott/Appearances Category:Winslow Schott/Appearances Category:Cat Grant/Appearances Category:The Toymen/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances